minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
A Fall Ended It All
Hello. This is my first Minecraft creepypasta, so it may not be the best. I have made pastas at Roblox Creepypasta wiki back in late-2018, so I have some knowledge. Enjoy. Chapter 1 This story begins when me and my friend decided to start a new survival world. My friend’s gamer tag was RustyKing82. We had been friends for a couple of days before this. We met on a server, and we played some games together. After realising that we got along really well, we decided to start a survival world. When we spawned in, we were in a regular oak forest, with a desert visible in the distance. I headed towards a birch tree, and he went to get wood too. We ran around, punching the nearby trees until I had 16 birch logs and he had 18 oak logs. After a session of gathering resources, Rusty suggested that we make our house closer to the desert. I place down birch for the floor, and he made some oak walls. Overall, the house was starting to look pretty good. After making the walls a bit bigger, Rusty ran out of planks, so he asked me if I could get some for him. I took the order, and went to get some more. While running through the forest, I had located a cave, and asked if we could explore it later. He said it would be fine, but I needed to get more logs. I was punching a birch tree, when I heard a cave noise. I shrugged it off and assumed I was near a cave, when Rusty said, “Hey, did you hear some weird noise earlier?”. I said that I did, and we just thought it was weird. It started to turn to night. We headed to a nearby cave to get some cobblestone. We both made stone swords to fight off some mobs. We had to deal with quite a few zombies invading our house, but the night wasn’t that exciting. I pulled out my map to see where we could go to fill it up, when Rusty’s player-arrow started moving, despite him being idle and in the same room as me. It started going to the desert, and then a message appeared, saying “RustyKing82 died”. However, he has perfectly fine. This is where things got weird. We ignored the random death message, and decided to go mining. I found some coal, so we could make torches. I instantly headed back to the house to do that, but Rusty ventured further. He mentioned that he saw a spider down in the mine, so I came to help out by placing torches. I saw that there were half a dozen spiders, which I thought wasn’t normal. Whilst fighting them off, we nearly were blown up by a creeper. We headed back to the house to stay there for a while. When it turned to day, we went back to the mine. In there, we found some more coal, but no iron. We adventured deeper and deeper until we found 8 iron. I found 6 iron, totalling to 14 iron. We headed back to the house to get it smelted and to split it among ourselves equally. Suddenly, my other friend called EmeraldHunter57 joined. He helped us out with finding more coal, and I was kinda enough to give him some of my iron. But then I heard it again. That cave noise was going off again. This time, my friends said they couldn’t hear a thing. RustyKing then had the idea to go to the place where his arrow had moved to, to where it had supposedly died. I decided to stay back with EmeraldHunter and venture deeper into the caves. While we were down there, we found a few zombies, but nothing peculiar. RustyKing let out a scream, and then we saw a message that said “RustyKing82 fell from a high place” and then “RustyKing82 left the game”. Wow, he rage-quitted! Little did I know that this was when things would get ridiculous. Chapter 2 When me and Emerald were in the mine, we suddenly saw an obsidian block ahead of us. Why is this here? We’re on Y Coordinate 35 or something!! Also, there was no lava or water around. “Emerald,” I said nervously, “I don’t like what’s going on.” He said he was kind of nervous too. We decided to exit the cave, when we encountered a witch. This witch was unusually fast, and could catch up to us even when we were sprinting. However, we slashed our swords a few times, expecting a kill. The witch didn’t even die! Even though Rusty had supposedly left the game, he spammed random gibberish in chat. This confused me a lot, since it could’ve been any user, but it had to be one that left the game 2 minutes ago. The text soon disappeared, so I resumed to escaping the cave. I was still being chased by the witch until I died. However, I kept my stuff, even though Keep Inventory wasn’t on. Emerald said he had finally killed the witch, and that he got a potion for doing so. 2 seconds later, a message said that he was killed by the witch that he had previously killed. I trapped myself inside the house, too scared to leave. I then heard skeleton noises as the sun started to set. Since things were getting really weird, I decided to leave. There was one weird detail - Emerald was still on the world and wasn’t disconnected. He was on a world that wasn’t his own (or a realm) when the owner of said world had left! Emerald begged me to rejoin. He said that everything that was weird had stopped. He said that everything he returned to how it was before. Out of my need to be irritating, I said that weird things were happening before RustyKing82 had died. Emerald sighed, and just told me to join. Yet again, I said that I wouldn’t join, but I was in the world suddenly. The sky was a bit yellow, and there were now hills where there wasn’t before. RustyKing82 was still spamming gibberish on the chat. However, I noticed that the message started to move. It started shaking rapidly when- BANG! The letters of the text came flying from the message and into the screen. The letters had bloody scars on him, one of them dripping. I suddenly heard a weird sound from under my desk. I look under, and I see dripping blood, almost as if the blood on the screen had came from out of the screen and under my desk. A shiver went down my spine, and the room went quiet. I had felt a feeling I had never felt before, as if something was going to come out of nowhere and scream in my face. Chapter 3 I told Emerald about what happened with the letters. He then told me to turn around. I turned around and saw a desert biome, with a large mountain shaped like a G. If that wasn’t bad enough, he told me to turn around in real life. A little white G rested on the carpet floor of my room. If the dripping wasn’t bad enough, now there was a letter in my room. I picked it up, and put it beside me. As I laid it down, Rusty joined the world. He started spamming gibberish, however at a slower rate. I thought that he was actually doing this all along, when something terrible happened. An ender dragon appeared in our world and the sky turned red. I ran away to hide in a cave. I was on the edge of my seat, shaking. I look out of my safe little cave to see where he was when I see him peeking at me with the sky now flashing! I retreated and ventured further into the cave when I heard an explosion. I then felt myself falling, even though I wasn’t falling in the game. It was really weird until I heard a cracking sound. It sounded like the damage sound, only a bit louder. AN ENDER DRAGON HEAD POKED THROUGH THE ROOF AND WAS ATTACKING ME! I hid under my desk and started to cry. The ender dragon was now shooting purple fire all over my room. The walls started to crumble, photos were falling down and my PC monitor fell on the floor and shattered. It felt like the Earth was being thrown around in space. He crashed through the wall and- Chapter 4 What just happened? I remembered seeing a dragon, and then I remembered seeing purple gas. However, I appear to be fine. Since I remember something happening to RustyKing82. I tried to talk to him, but I got no response. After a month, I got a response from him, I asked him what happened that day, and he said that he simply rage-quitted. I told him that after he left, weird stuff started to happen to the world. He said he knew nothing about that happening. However, the next day after having that conversation, he told me that his soul was supposedly sucked out of his body and haunted the world. I, obviously confused, asked him how he knew such a thing. He said that someone in his dream told him that. This had only confused me even more; why did THAT happen? Upon asking him about the dream thing, he said he didn’t say that. Yet again, I was confused. There was a short pause. Suddenly, he said that he did remember saying about the dream, and he told me what it was about. “So, it was really weird. I was in this desert biome, kinda like the one we were playing in. I found a desert temple, so I went in. I saw Herobrine in the corner, but he didn’t do anything, which was weird. I’m not even scared of him, so what’s he doing in my dream? I fell down into the chest area, and I stepped on the pressure plate. But there was no explosion! I heard a voice telling me about the weird stuff that happened on the world, but then I woke up. I saw my little brother next to me, but everything else was normal.” So, that’s the answer I got. It was good enough for me. I assumed that the pressure plate somehow triggered the voice. It was a weird dream, but I just decided to calm this entire thing some sick prank. After a month of contemplation, I felt satisfied with an answer! Chapter 5 One day, I was playing on a creative world, building a mansion because I got bored. This happened about a week or so after I got that answer to the creepy stuff. That’s when I wondered - what if his soul came back onto the world? I felt quite nervous for a while, until I noticed random blocks popping up out of nowhere. I started to get pretty scared; I nearly left the world. Right as I edged my mouse over to the exit button, RustyKing82 joined. He asked me what I was doing, so I told him about the mansion. We worked together on it for a bit. I did the exterior, whereas he did the interior. It looked pretty good! Overall, it was a solid build; in fact, I was going to build something else when Rusty told me to stop. Confused, I asked him why. Instantly, he responded that he felt his brain hurting, and that he just needs to go afk for a while. I assumed this was normal, and started building a statue next to the mansion. When he came back, he told me that he was trying to think of something, but every time he did, he got a headache. He said the concept was simple, but it just gave his head a headache. Being confused yet again, I asked him what the concept was, but he said that even typing it out would force him to think about it, and I knew where that would go. Resisting the pain was an option, but I wouldn’t put my friend through that; he did say the pain was pretty extreme. Suddenly, he said that it had to do with when he woke up next to his brother. I traced back to when he told me about the dream. The voice was the first thing that came to mind - the one that told him everything. Suddenly, it all clicked. “I think I’ve got it.” I typed. “I think I know what you’re trying to say to me. It’s-“ Suddenly, my head was starting to hurt too. It felt like flames were flying around in my head, headbutting the inside of my skull. I decided to leave, and knew I would try and find the resolution tomorrow. Category:Creepypasta Category:First Pastas Category:Supernatural Category:Haunted World Category:Weird Category:Blood